Mysterious Black Mage (Fairy Tail Oc Story) Pt3
by AshlynBlack
Summary: A girl who hasn't interacted with another human being in 8 years finds a place Called Fairy Tail and finds herself slowly getting dragged into the crazy Fairy Tail life while trying to keep her dark past a secret at all costs, and she means at ALL costs.
Gabriel was running. The fastest she had run in a long time. Rushing through the crowded city bumping into so many people along the way. She knew, she had screwed. She knew that Fairy Tail would come after her for killing Gray. She knew they would take revenge for him. She knew. She knew she was doomed. She was running so fast she didn't see the big, tall man who was in front of her. She crashed into him but he didn't move so she just bounced off him like a trampoline and fell. She rubbed her head and looked up to see him glaring at her. He looked so powerful. He was wearing a big coat on his back like a cape that had fur at the ends of its sleeves and at the collar. His hair was so yellow and pointed it reminded her of lightning. His eyes were such a dark green they were almost black. She just stared at him terrified.

To her surprise he picked her up by the neck with one hand like she was a feather. She kicked and tried to pry his hand from her neck. "You. I thought that my lightning surely killed you when you were in the guild hall." That was when she learned what had happened to her. "Let me guess, Wendy healed you? She must've cause you don't look like someone who's been struck by lightning." She was starting to lose consciousness. And before she knew it her vision went dark, and her body went limp.

Laxus knew she wasn't dead when she went limp in his hand. He could feel a slight pulse on her neck. Everyone around him was staring at him in horror. "Don't worry! She's not dead!" he told the crowd of people. He then threw her over his shoulder and headed for the guild. When he got there everyone was gone except for Gray and Makarov. Makarov looked surprised when he saw Laxus carrying Gabriel on his shoulder. Gray immediately tried getting up but Makarov held him down. "Laxus. How did you find her much less get her here?" Laxus looked generally confused and said "She was running down the street and bumped into me. I had tried to kill earlier when she was in the guild hall but I guess Wendy healed her, and so I figured that was my chance to kill her but while I was trying I just couldn't bring myself to do it. So I brought her here so she could rest."

Gray and Makarov were so surprised at this that they couldn't say anything for a second. "Well, I think you should've killed her, I mean she did try to kill me." Gray protested while crossing his arms. "She did huh?" Laxus took Gabriel off his shoulder to look at her. She looked helpless and pathetic in the state she was in. Didn't look like she was capable of such a feat. He put her back on his shoulder then took her to the infirmary. When he came back Makarov asked "Why were you trying to kill her in the first place?" "It was her name. When she said her name I could tell it was kind of hard for her to say, as if she was scared to. After she said it I felt a wave of magic energy, but I could barely feel it since it went away so quickly. But in the short time that I did sense it, the magic felt dark, dangerous. So I assumed she was from a dark guild or something and, well you know the rest."

"That still doesn't mean you had to necessarily kill her." Makarov said, clearly agitated at what Laxus tried to do. Laxus just shrugged and sat down at a table. "Where is everyone anyway?" he asked. "Out looking for Gabriel." Gray said. "I see." Laxus started to think why she would try to kill Gray in the first place. Then he remembered that she is a dark wizard. And that's what dark wizard do. _I mean look at Zeref. He's pretty much death himself,_ Laxus thought. After a little bit people started coming back into the guild reporting that they couldn't find her. Gray, Makarov, and Laxus didn't say anything about her being in the infirmary. They hoped no one would go back there. When she woke up, they planned on questioning her.


End file.
